


私の日差し

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NCT Assemble, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Neighbors, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You nasties, bare minimum chensung if you squint, dreamies are 127 and u children, how do you tag, im too lazy to do characters, just a very very soft parent au, kindergartener dreamies, literally just fluff, meh idk, no angst either, soft, uwu domestic, wait is that the right tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a collection of domestic parent fics because im w e a k for domestic au's and there are not enough on here
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jaeyong going on a grocery trip gives me L I F E. Just little Target escapades and its just so uwu i can't.

"No strawberry jam is always superior to grape jam i will fight you on this"

You can hear a sigh. "Babe i know you love strawberry jam but jaemin likes the grape jam" To the untrained eye, the couple banters would be cute, but a professional will tell you that when Lee Taeyong gets started on food, no one can stop him. 

It was a normal saturday, Jaehyun and Taeyong are going to the market for their weekly shopping trip while their son, Jaemin is at his friends house and usually Mark would be hanging out with Hyuck, but The seo family are on vacation this week. Things were going pretty well, they didn't have one of their daily domestic fights™ yet and they were picking food as usual. That was, until the dreaded jam and jelly isle came. Jellies were a big thing in their household, with every member liking a different flavor, usually ending in war. By the end of it they usually have 4 different flavors, Peach for jaehyun, grape for Jaemin, strawberry for Taeyong, and rasberry for Mark. Still, that didn't stop them from fighting about it. 

"Hey let's just get rasberry" an unamused and disgruntled mark says, only to receive a "NO" from both of his parents. Sometimes mark thinks that he's the only mature one in the family. With a sigh he calls hyuck " Yes" a soft voice says when the call gets answered. "Hey hyuck dad and pa are having a war on jam flavors again which is the best one." There's a sigh on the other end " You call me every week because of this, just get all of the flavours you indecisive little sh-" Mark hangs up before he gets a death glare from his parents. "Just get all of the flavors so we can go home and pick up Jaemin" Mark says. With a simple "ok" from both the men they move on.

When they are getting close to the checkout line, Taeyongs phone rings. "Yes baby" Jaehyun looks at him weirdly "what would you like Jaemin" Jaehyun visibly relaxes and Mark tries not to laugh. "PAPA, CAN YOU PLEASE GET THE NEW RED VELVET ALBUM AND SOME CANDIES I WANT TO SURPRISE NONO" Jaemin yells while Taeyong puts the phone as far away from his ear as possible. "Yes baby and anything else?" jaemin squeals excitedly and replies "CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME A TEDDY BEAR TO GIVE TO SUNGIE??!!" Jaehyun chuckles softly and replies "yes nana, we will" Jaemin yells thanks and ends the call. Mark just stands there and says "we may spoil him a little too much" receiving a fit of giggles from taeyong. 

After getting the gifts that Jaemin wanted, the family was going to check out when Taeyong suddenly remembers something "TENNIES BIRTHDAY OMG." Right, Ten, one of taeyong's closest friends' birthday was coming up. With a sigh from Jaehyun and Mark, they turn around and away from the check out. When Taeyong finally chooses something to give to Ten("IT HAS TO BE PERFECT FOR A PERFECT BEING"), Mark confronts his parents " ok anyone want anything else or can we go now" met with Jaehyun saying that he needs new gym shorts and Taeyong complaining about Jaehyun being a gym rat, they go to the mens isle. 

After finally choosing like 3 new pairs of shorts, the couple dotes on Mark to get some new clothes, knowing that the boy is going on a date with Hyuck as soon as he gets back. With a sigh mark think 'what has my life come to' and agrees to some new clothes, but no one needs to know that Hyuck was the reason he said yes. In about 1 hour they miraculously get to the checkout. Mark was pretty sure if he had been in a fantasy tale, his characters inner monologue would be something along the lines of 'Ah, alas we finally reach the end of this tale. It was been a challenging journey, my friend and I bid farewell to the many friends I had found on this adventure. Let us celebrate this feat by holding a royal ball in my-our honor with lots of treats' Which roughly translates to ' YES we're finally done and at the checkout, im very glad that i found a new game to play while dad and papa are bickering and im forcing dad to buy me watermelon.'

And with that they go home, but not before Jaeyong decide to embarrass Mark in public with excessive amounts of PDA. They make it out about 10 minutes before closing time and run to their car to start loading groceries and things like that. When they all finally make it in the car, they all deflate simultaneously and start laughing. "Babe, i love you and mark but i never want to go shopping again" Jaehyun blurts out. "Jae we go shopping every week and you always say that yet you always come with me" Taeyong replies in a teasing tone. Mark just says "Take Jaemin with you next time" and goes back to his game. 

"This adventure was a fun one(not), but I never wants to go on a market trip with my parents again", mark says as he talks to Donghyuck on the phone.


	2. Doil uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need more doil on this app so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Enjoy this fluffy story on kindergarten teacher taeil 🤠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jeno in this, just a babie

“Ok cuties you can get ready for lunch and go outside for a little, bit remember not to go farther then the fence!”

All the children get their lunches and run outside, well all except for two. Jaemin and Jeno stay inside because, “ we don’t want appa to be lonely” as said by jeno. Taeil just coos at the two adorable children and shoos then outside to eat lunch. What he expected was that the two go outside to eat lunch with their Taeyongie hyung whole he was doing his work.

He didn’t expect Jeno to suddenly ignore him at home, though. When Jeno and Taeil usually go home, Jeno always clings to Taeil as they buy groceries(they always go to the 24 hour convenience store downstairs from their home after school) but this time taeil found that Jeno didn’t even touch him. As he purchased the food, Jeno didn’t even demand for snacks!

He tried to ask why but Jeno just huffed and looked away, which was a bit concerning. But when they got home, Jeno jumps into Doyoung’s arms like he usually does, which makes Taeil frown. Why was Jeno ignoring him? He pouted and sat on the couch and scrolled through his phone. He got thirsty so Taeil decided to go to the kitchen to get some water. As he was checking the temperature of the water, Taeil felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. 

“Babe why are you so sad? You were even pouting” doyoung said. Taeil tried to ignore him but his stupid pout and his stupid pretty bunny face was hard to ignore. With a sigh, he says “Jeno’s been ignoring me and I don’t know why” Doyoung just chuckles. “Jeno started ranting to me during our hug. Something about being declined attention during lunch” Taeil stops for a second. “Oh so that’s what this is about” Doyoung just hums, Taeil takes it as a ‘what happened’ kind of him and starts explaining the events. After the explanation, Doyoung just laughed. The consequence of that was when Taeil lightly slapped his arm. "Stop laughing you big energizer bunny" and muttered something about not feeding him enough carrots. 

Doyoung laughed even more and said "So what your saying is, you asked your 4 year old and 'his soulmate' to go outside to eat lunch and than got ignored because of it" Earning himself another slap from Taeil. "It sounds dumb if you say it like that, bun" Doyoung just hugged him tighter and said "one day I'm going to visit school and tease you in real time, preferably after we have another chil-" Doyoung didn't get to finish as the older slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up you big goof" while removing the youngers hands from his waist, Doyoung whining at the loss of contact. " I have to go confront Jeno now, He's probably on the phone watching videos or calling Jaemin."

When he reaches the living room, he found that his second guess was right. Jaemin was excitedly yelling to Jaemin about a new Red Velvet album when he saw his appa and quickly ended the call after sending a "muah" to Jaemin. Taeil laughed at that, he found the young romance sort of amusing because it reminded him of his friends who were together since 1st grade until now. Taeil went up to Jeno and did his best sad face " Why is my baby JenJen ignoring me" a pout formed on his lips "Does nono think I don't love him?" He started guilt tripping his son. Apparently it kind of worked since he found Jeno full of giggles "Appa wasn't giving me attention and love! I wanted to tell you that I want to take nana out to Han Wiver" Taeil did his best not to laugh at the cutie. "Awww baby i love you. And yes, you can take Jaem to the Han river while we go there" To which Jen replied to with a bone crushing hug. "shhh dont tell daddy but your my favorite dad" he said in a hushed voiced as Taeil finally let his laugh out.

***  
Doyoung had just finished cooking dinner when he walked in on his two favorite boys hugging, so of course he set to join them. When he went closer to the two he heard a small "my favorite" out of Jens mouth, which made him pout. "Does my baby not love me as much as appa now?" he said questioningly as he joined in on the hug. "nooooo, JenJen loves both his dads equally" He smiles at his babies use of third person. (much like now oops fourth wall gone) Taeil gasps, offended " i thought you said-" His words were stopped as Jeno clamps a hand over his mouth. Jeno had started to look distressed and the couple found it endearing. "Babe did you know that little jenjen has a cruuuusshhhhh" Taeil says, drawing out his words to make it dramatic. "Oh really,and i wonder on who" he replied, trying to fake think. "Oh! I might know its jaeminnie!" Jeno looking rather pink by now, softly replying a "maybe." Both Doyoung and Taeil just kept teasing the younger and Jeno is just a shy boy. They sit there in each others' embrace for about 10 minutes before Doyoung remembers the dinner he made. 

"Ok i love both of my little babies but we have to go eat or the food will get cold." Jeno and Taeil started whining about having to get up when there was suddenly a knock on the door. When Doyoung went and opened it there was Taeyong and his child, Jaemin. "Hey we have to go on our weekly shopping trip and need you to look after jaeminnie" The red-haired boy said. "Sure, but first we have important matters to discuss" Taeyong looked mildly concerned " and what may that matter be?" he asked to which Doyoung replied with " So our little NoNo has his sight set on his NaNa if you know what i mean" Taeyong leaned in closer and said " what's the plan captain" Doyoung smiled and said "So Jen wants to take jaem on a little date by the Han river" Taeyong started getting kind of giddy "Omg that's such a cliche i love jeno so much" "shush let me explain further" which shut the elder up " So, we meet at 7 p.m with a romantic candle light dinner made up of the twos favorite snacks and food" Taeyong basically gushed about how sweet that is "How about Sunday, when the cherry blossoms are at full bl-" he didn't even have to finish before Taeyong says yes. They were interrupted by a calm Mark Lee coming in and saying " me and Renjun and Hyuck can record that first date if you want" successfully earning a very excited Taeyong and giddy Doyoung, who agreed almost immediately.

"If you guys are done talking about setting up your sons on a first date then can i have my husband back" Jaehyun says, walking through the door. " Oh yeah we need to shop for food i forgot" taeyong sheepishly says. Jaehyun just clicks his tongue and, before walking out the door, says a quick "I call dibs on being the flower boy" and earning a slap from Taeyong( "no that's me you be ring-bearer, plus your probs walking nana to his future husband")

Doyoung just laughs and goes back to the two young boys, still giddy about the date plans he set.

Doyoung just laughs and goes back to the two boys and starts playing with them, still giddy about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very soft right now don’t touch me

**Author's Note:**

> I did not cry while making this you have no proof


End file.
